Brooklyn
link title Brooklyn survived the Viking's attack on Castle Wyvern for the luck of being punished by Goliath, being sent to the rookery that night along with Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx. History Brooklyn first appears in Episode 1 in Awakenings as a young red gargoyle. While playing with a gargoyle beast with one of his rookery brothers, a young peasant boy named Tom approached Brooklyn. The boy and gargoyle chatted amiably, until the boy's mother, Mary, threw a stick at Brooklyn, calling him a beast. Brooklyn lost his temper, and he, his brother, and the gargoyle beast pretended to attack the peasants. Goliath and his mate broke up the conflict. Goliath sent the guilty gargoyles, one of their brothers, and the gargoyle beast to the rookery as punishment which saved them from the attack on the castle led by Hakon. The next night along with the surviving members of the Wyvern Clan, he participated in an attack on Hakon and his men. The Magus, thinking Princess Katharine was dead because of the gargoyles' attack, decided to cast the spell which held them all in a stone sleep for a thousand years. In 1994, Xanatos broke the spell holding the survivors in stone sleep. The newly formed clan was reunited with Goliath's mate, and were tricked by Xanatos into committing crimes on his behalf. Goliath's mate revealed she was in league with Xanatos, and attacked the Manhattan Clan. Shortly after Demona deceived her clan, she tricked Brooklyn into being disloyal to Goliath, turning him into a mindless slave. Brooklyn was forced to stop her and he eventually broke the spell off of the Manhattan Clan leader. Now he has a very deep feeling of resentment for Demona and he will attack her if he comes across her. In the episode Metamorphosis, Brooklyn chased after a shadowy figure in an alleyway that he thought was Demona, but this had proven to be false. It was actually a mutate known as Maggie Reed, a human who was turned into a cat. Brooklyn soon found himself in a position to rescue her, but he gets shot with a tranquilizer dart. Broadway saves him, but Brooklyn wants to help the human/feline hybrid. He soon takes a liking to her. Maggie warmed up to Brooklyn in episode 3 titled Kingdom, but the two never formed a relationship that would last forever. Brooklyn has proven himself to be an incredibly skilled leader worthy of leading the Trio. When Goliath, Bronx and Eliza were absent, Brooklyn quickly took charge of the Trio, utlizing all of the skills he knew that Goliath would be proud of. When Goliath came back after the extended absence, with his daughter Angela, he became enveloped in a rivalry with Broadway and Lexington for her love. Sadly for Brooklyn, Angela chose Broadway for her mate. But, she's still flirting with him. Since Broadway has Angela and Maggie has Talon, Brooklyn turns his attention toward Delilah of the Labyrinth Clan, but her attentions were diverted by Goliath who took her on a date at Eliza's request. After helping fight off Thailog with his clan, Brooklyn noticed that Delilah displays no interest in him, and continues to live his life without a romantic partner. In Greg Weisman's proposed TimeDancer saga, Brooklyn comes into possession of the Phoenix Gate after Goliath had thrown it into the timestream, whereupon he would be thrust into a forty-year journey during which he would acquire a new gargoyle beast named Fu-Dog and a female gargoyle named Katana who would become his mate and mother of his children, Nashville and Tachi. After forty years, Brooklyn has grown older, his legs are now longer and ticker, closer in proportion to Goliaths, allowing him to stand more upright. He now wears armor and and eyepatch over his left eye. He also caries a set of weapons around his waist. Characteristics Though many of the characters undergo some form of character growth over the coarse of the show, perhaps none did more so than Brooklyn. As the series went on, Brooklyn evolved from a brash, impulsive, hot headed youth, into a calm, tempered, and level headed leader. While most of his clan mates became fixated on some new modern concepts, Brooklyn never did,a side from a brief early interest in motorcycles. Instead his interests were mostly focused on his duties, to his clan and to the city, and romance. The only other to do this was Goliath, which may be why he was able to develop into a capable leader. In the modern day, he displays an occasionally reckless and occasionally sardonic attitude, but is also a skilled tactician and leader, as evidenced by his promotion to Goliath's second in the second season episode Upgrade. He took his name from the New York City borough, Brooklyn. Brooklyn harbours a deep hatred for Demona, who tricked him in an early episode into betraying Goliath and allowing Demona to gain control of the lead Gargoyle via a spell. As such, he is prone to attack her on sight, much to the impatience of the clan who value his calculating nature. During an extended absence by Goliath, Elisa Maza and Bronx, Brooklyn took control of the clan and led them with all the masterful skill Goliath knew he had. Brooklyn is known for having bad luck with romances. His first apparent crush, on a human-turned-Mutate named Maggie Reed, ended badly, with her blaming him for her condition and saying he was a monster who wanted to keep her a monster. Though they later became friends, she entered into a relationship with Talon, another Mutate. Brooklyn also pursued Goliath's daughter Angela as a mate, and was heartbroken when she chose Broadway instead. This streak of romantic misfortune continued with a particularly frustrating turn when the female clone hybrid, Delilah, passed him over for his own clone, Malibu. Shortly after, Brooklyn is whisked away in time by The Phoenix Gate (which transforms into a Phoenix) to 997 AD. He aids Mary and Finella (last seen trying to keep the Grimorum away from Constantine). He persuades Demona and her clan to help Kenneth III defeat Constantine. After the battle is won, the Phoenix appears to whisk Brooklyn away to another era (though not shown, he brings Mary and Finella along with him). After 40 years of traveling through the time stream, Brooklyn would return to his original time 40 seconds later with his family. Appearances Brooklyn is debuted in Awakening Part 1 as a young male gargoyle with a slimer physique then his rookery brothers, red skin, black eyes and a wild mane of snow white hair. He also has two horns sticking out of his forehead. He often appears slouching and kneeling probably because of his small talons. He also wears a dark blackish brown tunic-like wrap around his lower half. In'' Future Tense ''Brooklyn has grown older with a much larger and muscular build and wears battle armor around his upper build, wrists and ankles. Background Information *When the character design of Brooklyn was in the process of being finalized the creators and animators consciously made him red in color due to the fact that Brooklyn was meant to be a "hothead". *Brooklyn's unseen adventure through time would be seen in the unmade spinoff Timedancer. *He and Fu-Dog would also be main characters in Gargoyles 2198. They would arrive in that era in the second episode, with Brooklyn being the POV type character. He would make efforts not to learn too much about his clan's future as he hopes to make it back to his time someday. Category:Gargoyles Category:Male gargoyles Category:Manhattan Clan Category:Wyvern Clan